Entre púas y recuerdos
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Con tres años, Temari no entiende lo especial que pueda ser alguien que no ha nacido. Cuando es adulta y la vegetación le rodea como nunca antes lo entiende tan bien que el té se enfría como las arenas en la noche del desierto que ahora añora.


Hola, bueno vengo con un regalo para mi querida Ana. Un regalo de cumple-navidad. Porque está atrasado para su cumple y adelantado para navidad xD en fin, aquí está. No creo que se espere para nada de quien trata porque es algo impensable siendo yo hahaha.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **E** ntre púas y recuerdos_

* * *

A los tres años, Temari tenía todo lo que podía tener una niña de esa edad. Tenía un padre que aunque era algo serio y distante seguía siendo fuente de admiración para ella, una madre cariñosa y amable e incluso un pequeño hermano con el que jugar o pelearse hasta llorar.

No necesitaba nada más, quizás algún juguete que se le antojara, como a cualquier niño pero poco más. La gente la trataba bien por ser hija del Kazekage pero ella no se sentía especial, solo una niña más, con heridas en las rodillas al jugar y con cuentos antes de dormir recitados por su madre. Pero un día recibió una noticia que tampoco le afectó demasiado: tendría otro hermano.

Para Temari no era algo sorpresivo o algo que le ilusionara, ella ya tenía a Kankurō y no le hacía especial emoción tener otro hermano, aunque tampoco detestaba la idea. Era pequeña, demasiado, y no le daba tanta importancia a esas cosas que los adultos si le daban. Sin embargo escuchaba hablar de ese futuro hermano constantemente. Escuchaba a los adultos decir que sería importante, que esta vez no «fallaría». Pero ella no entendía lo segundo, solo lo primero. Y eso la confundía un poco.

Karura cepillaba el pelo rubio de su hija, ese pelo que tanto le recordaba a sí misma y a su hermano Yashamaru. Temari se parecía a ella y Kankurō a su marido. No podía contener la ilusión de ver a su nuevo hijo y ver a quien se parecía o ver que características únicas y distintas tendría. Tan emocionada estaba que no notó como había dado con un enredo en los cabellos de su hija. Tras deshacerlos con el cepillo dejó este en la cama de Temari y la giró para verla. Los ojos verde agua de Temari la recibieron con una inquietud que ya había visto más veces.

Temari era pequeña pero se cuestionaba cosas, quizás era la famosa edad del «por qué» o quizás solo era que su hija era curiosa y quería saber. Pero Karura no preguntó, su hija preguntaría por su cuenta, ella lo sabía. Karura le regaló una sonrisa y esperó.

—Mamá, ¿estás feliz porque todos dicen que será especial? —dijo la pequeña señalando el vientre de su madre que tras cuatro meses de gestación comenzaba a estar abultado. Karura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo. No quería que sus hijos estuvieran al tanto de ciertos temas relacionados con la labor de su marido como Kazekage, pero tampoco quería apartarlos de esa realidad.

—Estoy feliz porque voy a tener otro hijo al que querré mucho. Él es especial como lo sois Kankurō y tú. Es especial porque tiene a personas que le esperan con ansias.

Temari asintió. Porque era pequeña y no entendía. Porque era pequeña y era crédula. Asintió porque su madre les quería y también querría a ese hermano que nacería en unos meses y eso le parecía algo normal. Cogió su peluche favorito y se metió en la cama para dormir escuchando los llantos de Kankurō que probablemente reclamaba los cuidados y cariños de su madre. Karura le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz.

Su hermano era especial porque era una persona nueva que llegaría al mundo. Temari entendía solo a medias esto pero le bastaba para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Cuando Gaara nació, Karura murió y Temari lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Más que cuando Rasa la regañó por perderle unos papeles importantes, más que cuando Kankurō le tiró arena a los ojos. Más que nunca. En su pequeño ser sentía que nunca más lloraría tanto porque no le quedarían lágrimas. No quería entender que su madre no la volvería a abrazar. No quería entender que tampoco abrazaría a Kankurō. No quería entender la mirada fría pero dolida de su padre. Y no quería entender por qué ese bebé al que llamaron «Gaara» no dejaba de llorar desde una pequeña cuna.

En ese momento olvidó que Gaara era «especial», que ella misma lo era. Y años después su mente olvidó de nuevo eso pues era pequeña para recordar ciertas cosas.

* * *

—Es su cumpleaños —susurró Kankurō mientras jugaba con un pequeño muñeco de madera sujetado con cuerdas. Las cuerdas se movían con agilidad en los dedos de su hermano y Temari miraba con tristeza como el niño jugaba.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía. El día en que su hermano cumplía años también era el día que sumaba otro año a la muerte de su madre. Tenía solo ocho años y Gaara cumplía cinco. Pero Kankurō y ella jamás celebraban el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Gaara crecía ajeno a ellos y ninguno de los dos cuestionaba ese hecho, al menos no en voz alta. Ambos lo hacían para sus adentros pero ni siquiera entre ellos lo hablaban. Temari lo sabía porque veía a Kankurō observar a Gaara sentarse y abrazar un muñeco de peluche. Pero Kankurō se iba corriendo al ver esa escena, siempre. Temari entendía eso porque ella misma lo hacía. No sentía cariño por ese niño que era Gaara y que era su hermano, no lo sentía porque siempre le sintió ajeno, como si no fuera como Kankurō, como ella.

Gaara era especial, y eso les distanciaba. Los adultos susurraban cosas de él, su padre le apartaba de ellos y le trataba de un modo distinto. Todos le miraban con miedo y susurraban que era un monstruo. Para ella era solo un niño más. Un niño raro, sin duda. Eso pensaba cuando un día le vio coger un trozo de cristal e intentar clavárselo en el brazo. Su primer instinto fue dar un paso al frente. No quería a ese niño pero su humanidad le hacía tratar de ayudar a alguien que iba a ser herido, aunque esa herida fuera provocada por sí mismo. Cuando la arena recubrió el brazo de Gaara y se endureció haciendo que el cristal rebotara, retrocedió el paso. Gaara tiró el cristal y se abrazó a sí mismo. Temari no entendió nada de lo que había pasado y cuando la incomodidad la superó, se fue. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el llanto de Gaara.

Sin embargo, cuando veía a Gaara sentarse, silencioso como siempre —pocas veces le había escuchado hablar—, y abrazar el peluche, sentía ganas de llorar. Sentía una opresión tan grande en su estomago y su pecho que se asustaba y corría lejos. No sabía lo que era y a veces pensaba que Gaara le hacía daño, pero no podía ser porque Gaara solo atacaba con arena. Nunca había visto a Gaara atacar a nadie con las manos. A veces lo había visto manipular la arena, parecía algo mágico, algo como los hilos y cuerdas entre los dedos de Kankurō, pero nada más.

El dolor en su pecho parecía una advertencia de no acercarse a su hermano y tampoco lo quería. Su padre se había vuelto frío y distante, siempre obsesionado con su labor y sin apenas tiempo para Kankurō y ella, y todo desde que Gaara había nacido. Ella no quería echarle las culpas a ese niño pero su madre murió por él. Con tres años no lo había entendido pero ahora lo hacía y no podía evitar culparle. Si tuviera que elegir preferiría que su madre estuviera ahí en vez de ese niño.

Pero no podía cambiar las cosas, así como no podía cambiar esa opresión en el pecho que sentía al ver a Gaara solo. Siempre solo. No podía hacerlo y solo le quedaba vivir con ello y alejarse de él para no sufrir. Entrenar para ser un buen ninja, para ser una mujer buena como su madre pero un ninja fuerte como su padre. Gaara no entraba en ninguna parte de su vida.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de alguien que era su hermano, pero ella no lo sentía así. Ella solo sentía que era una persona que influyó en su vida y no para bien. Ese día no había celebración especial en su casa, ese día solo cogía la foto de su madre que guardaba en su armario y trataba de no llorar tapándose los oídos para no escuchar el llanto de Kankurō.

Gaara lloraba ese día también, pero ella no le escuchaba.

* * *

El día que Yashamaru murió fue un día difícil para todos. Yashamaru era querido y respetado por muchos. Siempre sonriente y servicial, siempre amable y correcto. Yashamaru era la única persona que se acercaba a Gaara y Temari pensaba que Gaara le querría. Pero no podía ser porque Gaara le había matado.

Ese día Temari volvió a llorar, esta vez menos. Tenía que ser un ejemplo para Kankurō, tenía que consolarle y si lloraba no podría hacerlo. Reprimió sus sentimientos como pudo delante de Kankurō aunque luego llorara en la soledad de su cuarto. Tenía que empezar a ser dura y fuerte, pues al parecer nadie estaría ahí para consolarla a ella.

En el funeral, todos tenían los rostros tristes y el dolor en los ojos de Kankurō le hacía sentir retorcerse sus tripas. La mirada fría e impasible de su padre le acribillaba el corazón.

Gaara no fue al funeral y Temari se alegró. No tenía derecho pues por su culpa Yashamaru había muerto. Él le había matado. No había escuchado mucho más, solo las habladurías del pueblo. Que el monstruo que vio esa noche era su hermano, ese niño solitario de grandes ojeras, era algo que la sorprendió solo un poco. Si las gentes le decían que era un monstruo era por algo, y ahí estaba la prueba. Y si ese era su hermano, no quería saber nada de él. Pensaba que querría a Yashamaru y aun así lo mató. Siendo así Kankurō y ella podrían estar en peligro. Gaara no les quería, así como ellos no lo querían a él. Era alguien lejano. Alguien con quien compartían sangre y hogar pero nada más.

Al día siguiente, todo amaneció como siempre. Aún no entendía como las muertes eran vistas como algo tan normal. ¿Cómo siguió el mundo cuando su madre murió? ¿Cómo era posible que ahora amaneciera como si nada pasaba cuando su tío había muerto? El mundo no era como ella lo imaginó de pequeña y cada vez se daba más cuenta de eso.

Ese día se peinó como siempre y desayunó sola con Kankurō. Dónde estaba Gaara era algo que no sabía. No hasta esa tarde, cuando le vio al volver del mercado con unas bolsas con verduras.

Gaara estaba sentado en el suelo, su mirada perdida en sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre.

Temari ahogó un grito y la bolsa de verduras cayó al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la boca escandalizada y su mente se quedó en blanco. Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así pero solo pudo volver en sí cuando Gaara la miró. Sintió miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Más miedo que el que sentía cuando en las historias que su madre contaba algún monstruo acechaba bajo la cama. Porque ahora, sí había un monstruo al que temer.

Los ojos azules de Gaara estaban congelados o al menos eso pensó Temari al verlos. Estaban muertos, vacíos, lejanos. Si el niño no hubiera girado su cabeza para mirarla bien podría haber pensado que estaba muerto, pero no era así, al menos físicamente. Porque Temari nunca había visto a alguien tan muerto por dentro como Gaara en ese momento. La mirada de Gaara estaba totalmente desencajada y perdida y el miedo la apoderó por completo.

¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Era Gaara realmente? Los ojos de su hermano siempre le parecieron bonitos, lo único bonito que tenía a sus ojos además de ese cabello rojo tan llamativo. Pero ahora esos orbes eran algo completamente horrible, helaban la sangre y erizaban el vello. Además tenía algo tatuado en la frente que ella no había visto. Un _kanji_. Amor.

Temari echó a correr con un solo pensamiento: Kankurō. Al llegar a casa y verle bien no pudo evitar dejar escapar todo el aire que sus pulmones habían almacenado con terror al llegar a la puerta de su vivienda. La sangre no era de Kankurō y era todo lo que importaba.

En ese momento echó de menos más que nunca a su madre. Para abrazarla y preguntarle. Para saber algo, para poder notar sus manos en su cabeza consolándola. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse cerca de Kankurō, que dibujaba algo a lo que no prestó atención. Sentarse a su lado y morderse el labio.

¿Quién era su hermano? ¿A quién había hecho daño? ¿Por qué había matado a Yashamaru? Mil preguntas se agolpaban en su mente mientras una gota de sudor frío le caía por la sien.

Tenía miedo, más miedo que nunca. Y ese miedo se lo producía su propio hermano, o ese ser al que había visto. Porque ese niño, ya no parecía el Gaara que era antes.

Kankurō acabó el dibujo. Su madre, su padre, Yashamaru, Kankurō y ella estaban dibujados de forma torpe por el pequeño. Todos de la mano. Al lado, en una esquina estaba dibujado Gaara o eso entendió Temari al ver aquel manchón rojo sobre la cabeza de ese dibujo, el pelo seguramente. Temari miró con horror a su hermano Kankurō. No podían considerar a Gaara alguien de su sangre, no cuando ni su madre ni Yashamaru estaban en ese mundo por su culpa.

La mirada de asco y horror de Temari al dibujo hizo que Kankurō se enfadara y comenzara a llorar. Temari no fue capaz de consolarle, sintiéndose más perdida que nunca.

* * *

El aprendizaje para ser ninja fue algo muy fácil para Temari. En los últimos años se había hecho fuerte entrenando con los ayudantes de su padre y cada vez era más ágil. Descubrir el elemento del viento y cómo dominarlo fue algo que la hizo sentir realizada. Ahora podía defenderse de otros ninjas, de enemigos, de Gaara.

La relación con Gaara no había variado, de hecho se había separado más si era posible. Al punto que Gaara era para Kankurō y ella casi un extraño. Pero así debía ser. Si estaba alejados de él estarían seguros. Eso había pensado Temari y con ese pensamiento continuó adelante.

Debía entrenar y ser fuerte. En ese momento ser amable y buena como su madre, no le importaba demasiado. Su madre estaba muerta, quizás porque era débil, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que ella tenía que ser fuerte, por sí misma y por Kankurō. Le defendería de todo y de todos y le haría ser feliz. Esperaba que Kankurō no sufriera como ella cada vez que veía a Gaara por el pasillo. Esperaba que Kankurō no supiera que los cadáveres que a veces aparecían recubiertos de arena por la villa eran obra de Gaara. Pero no era tonta, y Kankurō tampoco lo era.

Ser fuerte y dependiente fue todo lo que deseó. Sería un ninja fuerte como lo era su padre y así sobreviviría pasara lo que pasara. Luchar y combatir ganaron rápidamente importancia en su vida. Se sentía bien, poderosa, capaz y segura. Le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba mucho y quería seguir sintiéndola. A sus doce años era probablemente una de las promesas más grande de Sunagakure y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Dos años después cuando Baki, quien era su _sensei_ , le informó que haría grupo con Gaara y Kankurō la sangre se le heló en sus venas. No podían ser un equipo. Gaara era peligroso y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararle, mucho menos Kankurō. Pero su padre así lo designo, porque eran «hermanos» y era lo mejor.

«¿Lo mejor para quién?» Pensó Temari, pero no pudo impedirlo. En cada misión, Kankurō y ella sufrían pensando que Gaara desataría su sed de sangre y mataría a todos. A veces, conseguían controlarle, pero muy pocas veces lo lograban.

Una noche mirado la foto de su madre se preguntó si de verdad era normal todo eso. Si era cierto que no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué habría hecho su madre si siguiera viva? Los recuerdos de su madre eran borrosos, tanto que si no fuera por la fotografía, Temari no podría recordar ni su cara. Así como no recordaba su voz, solo un tono cálido y calmado. Melodioso y quizás más bonito que el sonido de esos pájaros que cantaban al alba.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama con la foto sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar a su madre. Tras un rato sin ningún resultado fue a guardar la foto y a cepillar su pelo; al coger el cepillo y comenzar a cepillarse el pelo frente a un espejo, un recuerdo completamente borroso le asaltó. Su madre le cepillaba con ese mismo cepillo y le hablaba, de nuevo la voz no era clara solo un sonido cálido y calmado. Ella le preguntaba por algo o alguien y su madre decía que era especial.

Temari abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Especial. Hablaban de Gaara. No podía asegurarlo de forma coherente pero estaba segura de que así era. Hablaban de su hermano, su madre decía que era especial. Gaara era especial porque tenía un monstruo dentro, con los años se enteró que era especial porque de los tres hijos fue el único adecuado para ser _Jinchūriki_. Pero cuando habló con su madre eso no era lo que ella quería decir, ella decía que era especial porque era alguien amado. Como ella y Kankurō. Sus manos se aferraron al cepillo haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Su madre amaba a Gaara cuando ni había nacido, probablemente ella supiera que no sobreviviría cuando este naciera tras introducirle al _Ichibi_ pero aún así, su madre amaba a ese niño. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Estaba bien?

Cuando volvió a pensar en su madre recordó por qué estaba en esa situación: quería saber qué haría su madre. Su madre abrazaría a Gaara y le acariciaría el pelo. Le haría ver que no era un monstruo sino un niño. Su madre le amaría porque era su hijo.

Ella era su hermana y el sentimiento debía ser parecido. Quería a Kankurō con toda su alma pero por Gaara solo sentía miedo. Y ahora entendía que eso no era correcto. Si hubiera querido a Gaara le hubiera podido ayudar, si no le hubiera culpado de algo que él no eligió ahora no estaría en esa situación. Si le hubiera ayudado cundo era un niño que abrazaba en soledad a un peluche quizás ahora no sería un monstruo.

Temari no durmió esa noche, ni al día siguiente. Al tercero el agotamiento le pudo pero no dejó de pensar ni un segundo en cómo hubiera sido todo de haber sido Gaara cercano a ellos. No podía asegurarlo pero creía firmemente que nada sería como era. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse, era muy tarde. O quizás no.

—¿Crees que podríamos acercarnos? ¿Crees que nos dejara?

Kankurō la miró extrañado mientras arreglaba una de sus marionetas favoritas. La pasión de su hermano por las marionetas de niño le había hecho convertirse en un marionetista y uno con mucha habilidad.

—No.

Temari le miró decepcionada. Aunque fuera difícil esperaba que Kankurō; que era siempre positivo, alegre y burlón viera más posible una reconciliación con Gaara.

—Qué halagüeño.

—Solo soy sincero. Llevo años pensando eso, llevo años sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al verlo solo. Y solo hace un año o así que entendí que sentía arrepentimiento, pena, lástima, culpa. Todo a la vez. Pero Gaara no nos dejara ayudarle ahora, y es normal. Hemos sido una mierda de hermanos.

—Cállate —susurró Temari. Porque escucharlo era mil veces peor que pensarlo ella misma.

Las manos de Kankurō temblaban sin poder encajar correctamente los dedos de la marioneta que arreglaba. Los ojos de Temari buscaron los de Kankurō que parecían no mirar lo que hacía, parecía no estar realmente atento mientras sus manos seguían temblando. Temari cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar un suspiro.

Le quitó las piezas a su hermano de las manos y las encajó sin que este le mirara. Ambos estaban igual en ese momento. Entendiendo algo que por juventud e inmadurez nunca pudieron ver. Algo que nunca nadie, se molesto en decirles. Y ahora ellos pagaban el precio, aunque solo una pequeña parte; quien más pagaba era Gaara.

—Pero podemos intentarlo —susurró. Le tenía miedo, seguía teniendo miedo a Gaara, pero una parte de si quería intentar salvarle, si es que no era muy tarde.

—Podemos.

Pero no pudieron. Gaara les espetó que no eran nadie para él, que no los sentía hermanos y que no le molestaran o se arrepentirían. Ese día algo en lo más profundo del interior de Kankurō y Temari pareció romperse para siempre.

* * *

Las palabras de Gaara flotaban en el ambiente como si de un eco infinito se tratara.

Estaban en el Bosque de la muerte, y Gaara de nuevo estaba perdiendo el control y su sed de sangre estaba saliendo a la luz. Ambos, Temari y Kankurō, se habían resignado tiempo atrás. Nada podría calmar a su hermano, solo les quedaba seguir con sus vidas y tratar en la medida de lo posible que su hermano no hiciera demasiadas barbaridades. Más de las hechas.

Kankurō había tratado de pararle y Gaara le había dicho que si se metía le mataría. Temari estaba segura de no haber escuchado nunca nada más horrible. Los ojos de Kankurō le gritaron que este sentía lo mismo. Aquello era algo horrible. No solo su relación era imposible de unir sino que Gaara no sentía nada hacia ellos. Nada. Al menos Kankurō y ella sentían pena y arrepentimiento. Pero no era así para Gaara.

Ambos habían tratado de hacerse cercanos, de pedirle perdón aunque nunca con palabras. Ninguno sabía cómo expresarlo. «Perdón por haberte dejado solo toda la vida» eran palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. Además trataron de convencerse que no todo fue su culpa. Eran pequeños y no entendían, era cosa del consejo y de su propio padre poner a prueba a Gaara ordenándole cosas horribles. Tanto como hacer que matara a su propio tío y se descontrolara dejando escapar su _Bijū_.

Claro que si era culpa de ellos no haber mostrado interés cuando Gaara era un niño y aún no había sido llevado al extremo de su control y sanidad emocional. Pero para variar, era tarde para pensar en eso.

Los sentimientos de pena y arrepentimiento siempre quedarían ahí, pero ambos se sorprendieron al notar cómo parte de ese dolor que siempre sintieron al verle solo era una especie de amor que se escondía tímidamente en el fondo de su corazón. En esos momentos querían ayudarle, estar con él. Del mismo modo que querían hacerlo cuando le veían solo y era un niño pequeño. Pero Gaara ya no abrazaba a un peluche, ya no se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras se tarareaba alguna canción. Gaara ahora asesinaba gente para sentirse vivo, para tener una razón por la que existir. Y eso era sin duda, lo peor que habían visto nunca.

Querían ayudarle. Querían hacerle entender que de verdad querían que fuera uno más. Reírse de las tonterías que hacía Kankurō. Ser regañado por Temari cuando esta adoptaba el rol materno. Contar con la mano de Kankurō en su hombro dando palmaditas cuando se sintiera mal.

Temari y Kankurō habían descubierto que querían que ese niño al que siempre miraron sin entender qué hacer con él, fuera parte de ellos. De sus vidas. Pero de un modo positivo. Que les mirara y les llamara «hermanos». Aprender a quererle y conocerle realmente, conocer a ese Gaara que ellos esperaban aún estuviera guardado en lo más profundo de su destrozado corazón. Estar ahí para ayudarle, para aconsejarle, para consolarle cuando llorara. Querían hacer todo lo que no hicieron en su momento, pero parecía que no podrían hacerlo.

El eco de las palabras de Gaara siguió golpeando en las paredes de su cráneo como un muelle que no cesa de rebotar. Y con cada rebote, más daño hacía. Y con cada reiteración, más lejana veían la oportunidad de recuperar a ese hermano, que nunca llegaron a tener cerca.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Sentía el cansancio en cada célula de su cuerpo. Kankurō a su lado tampoco parecía mejor, pero aún les quedaba algo por hacer. Solo podía rezar por una cosa: que estuviera vivo.

Cuando le comunicaron que Suna invadiría Konoha le pareció una decisión horrible. Era cierto que por el clima su villa no era la más agraciada ni tenía los mejores atributos, pero atacar a una villa vecina y con la cual estaban en paz podía resultar terrible para su villa. Podía echarlo a perder todo. Que fueran órdenes de su padre solo la contrariaba más. Su padre amaba a la villa incluso más de lo que debería, tanto la amaba que prácticamente sacrificó la vida de su hijo y de su esposa para mantenerla fuerte y defendida en caso de que algo pasara y ahora la ponía en peligro de aquel modo.

La guinda del pastel fue saber que Gaara sería usado como arma. O peor; entender que ese siempre fue el fin de Gaara: ser _Jinchūriki_ para ser usado como arma. ¿Cuán cruel podía ser el ser humano? Pero para variar no pudo hacer nada. Solo aceptar su rol y llevarlo a cabo. Rezar y esperar que Gaara no muriera en el proceso, que ninguno de ellos lo hicieran.

La batalla resultó un desastre para ellos. La invasión había resultado un fracaso y no habían conseguido sus propósitos. La mente que armó todo no era su padre, sino Orochimaru. Uno de los tres grandes _Sannin_. Su villa estaba ahora con el orgullo ultrajado y muchas bajas, nada podía ir peor. Pero sí podía, siempre podía: habían derrotado a Gaara y no sabía si seguía con vida.

Al llegar vio que por una vez la suerte le sonreía o al menos en parte. Gaara estaba vivo, totalmente destrozado y cansado pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Temari pudo respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez en horas. Quizás en días. Cuando Kankurō y ella fueron a recogerle algo que nunca creyó escuchar fue pronunciado.

Un perdón. Un perdón de su hermano. Sus ojos azules esta vez como ella los recordaba de niña: vivos. Por primera vez el deje de locura que dejó el asesinato de Yashamaru en la mente y alma de su hermano parecía haber sido alejado. Su mirada estaba viva, tenía color, estaba llena de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de miedo; pero llena. En sus brazos se encontraba el Gaara humano que ella y Kankurō trataron de rescatar cuando el monstruo del que todos hablaban ya se había apoderado de su mente.

Miró al ninja de Konoha en el suelo. Otro _Jinchūriki_. Quizás tendría algo que ver ese chico en el cambio en su hermano. Quizás no. Lo importante era que esas palabras sí podían resonar cuanto quisieran en su mente, pues eran bienvenidas.

Miró a Kankurō que parecía tan impactado como ella, pero feliz. Quizás más feliz que nunca. Temari quiso sonreír pero la impresión casi no le dejaba expresar como se sentía. Asintieron y se llevaron a Gaara de ahí.

«Yo también lo siento, lo sentimos» pensó Temari. Pero ya habría tiempo para decírselo. Ahora sí, por fin, podían hacer algo por su hermano. Podría darle el abrazo que nunca le dio, escuchar lo que nunca escuchó de sus labios y ser la hermana que nunca pudo.

La expresión de idiota feliz en la cara de Kankurō le indicó que no era la única.

Y aunque seguía pensando que tratar de invadir Konoha había sido lo peor, en ese momento y sintiendo algo de culpa por ese pensamiento: se sentía agradecida. Porque de no ser por esa situación, nada hubiera cambiado. Aunque solo fuera un poco, aunque Gaara siguiera siendo frío, ese perdón ya era todo un mundo para ella. Era el primer paso de un largo camino que recorrer. Pero no eran solo un par de pies los que se enfrentaban a tal camino, sino tres pares. Y los tres pares caminarían uno al lado del otro hasta el final.

* * *

Tras la invasión a Konoha muchas cosas cambiaron, la primera y más importante fue Gaara. Los niños seguían huyendo de él, los adultos seguían mirándole con odio y asco. Y Gaara parecía volver a sufrir por esas miradas como de niño, pero no había odio en su mirada. De forma rara, torpe e insegura; les hablaba. Y ellos a él. Kankurō en especial pues siempre fue más sociable y alegre que Temari.

Algo peor que trajo la invasión consigo fue la muerte de su padre. Orochimaru les había engañado y utilizado. Y ambas villas ahora sufrían sus consecuencias. Toda Sunagakure lloró la muerte del Kazekage pero también la muerte del tercer Hokage que había muerto en manos de Orochimaru. Konohagakure no había tenido culpa de nada y también había resultado masacrada en muchos sentidos, Suna se sentía avergonzada. Pero la paz se firmó de nuevo; de un modo u otro Suna había sido utilizada por Orochimaru que al fin de cuentas no era más que un antiguo ninja de Konoha. Irónico.

Ese conflicto quedaría siempre en mente de ambas villas, pero nada podían hacer, solo seguir adelante. Buscar nuevos líderes y volver a levantar la cabeza.

Gaara era callado, tanto como imagino de pequeño. Parecía difícil para él expresar como se sentía o como actuar en familia. Comer los tres juntos en la mesa parecía lo más simple y tonto del mundo y para ellos era todo un acontecimiento. Gaara fue mostrando interés en la vida de sus hermanos, escuchó una charla larga —y terriblemente aburrida a opinión de Temari— de Kankurō y el mundo de las marionetas. Sin embargo Gaara parecía maravillado escuchando como su hermano manejaba marionetas y como había descubierto su vocación. Temari se sintió celosa y expresó que luego ella le hablaría de su dominio del viento.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, Gaara les enseñó su control de la arena sin que se les erizara la piel. Era maravilloso verlo cuando sabían que no había peligro tras esos movimientos. La arena era dócil en manos de Gaara y también un escudo. Kankurō propuso combatir contra Gaara pero la mirada de Temari les paró a ambos. Mejor paso a paso. Poco a poco.

Cuando Gaara apareció en la cocina diciendo querer ayudarla a cocinar, Temari estalló en risas.

—Ya podría aprender el vago de Kankurō de ti.

—¡Te he escuchado! —gritó Kankurō desde el salón donde estaba según Temari »tumbado sin dar un palo al agua».

Gaara miró a Temari con confusión. Aún no entendía las dinámicas de sus hermanos y pensaba que se peleaban constantemente cuando discutían. Kankurō le explicó que siempre eran así, que se picaban y se molestaban pero nada demasiado serio.

—Bueno pues ayúdame cortando estas verduras.

El pelirrojo parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar, dentro de sus infinitos silencios. Pero al rato cuando casi se corta el dedo de no haber sido por la arena, Temari decidió que mejor atendiera la comida al fuego y que ella cortaría los ingredientes.

Esa noche cenaron con Temari recriminándole a Kankurō que debía ayudarles más, que era un vago y miles de cosas que a opinión de Kankurō eran exageraciones. Gaara miraba a ambos discutir, entendiendo que así iban a ser ahora cada día de su vida. No le disgustaba.

—Es divertido, cenar así.

Kankurō y Temari se miraron sonriendo mientras Gaara ponía una cara extraña y graciosa al haberse quemado con la comida. Para eso, la arena no servía de protección.

—¿Sabes lo que no es divertido? La cara de Temari por las mañanas. Puro terror.

—¡Qué! Eso es que no te has visto sin maquillaje.

Porque definitivamente cenar en familia, por más que sea una familia rota, rara y compleja, era lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

Tiempo después Konoha solicitó su ayuda, y ellos fueron sin dudarlo. En parte para saldar una deuda. Sasuke Uchiha se había ido de la villa para caer en brazos de Orochimaru algo que la villa no podía permitirse, dejar el poderoso _Sharingan_ en manos del _Sannin_ era algo peligroso. Ni qué decir que cierto rubio hiperactivo no aceptaba que su amigo se fuera de la villa a perderse en una oscuridad de la cual aún podía salvarse.

Ese día los tres partieron con seguridad, dispuestos a cerrar en parte la deuda que les debían y ayudarles en lo que pudieran.

Temari acabó ayudando al ninja con el cual compitió en los exámenes _Chūnin_. Aquel ninja manipulador de sombras y perteneciente al clan Nara. Temari no le perdonaba que la hubiera dejado ganar, para ella era una vergüenza, claramente la acorraló pero el muy idiota no era capaz de ganar y se rindió. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como ninja.

Cuando ese día le ayudó su opinión sobre ese vago quizás cambio un poco, pero solo un poco. Porque de un modo u otro, ningún ninja era tan distinto. Ese chico había liderado una misión con casi nula experiencia en ello y siendo promovido a _Chūnin_ hacía pocos días. Claramente no era algo muy inteligente a opinión de la rubia pero si así lo habían decidido ella no diría nada. Además el chico era inteligente, pero a veces las cosas solo se aprenden experimentándolas.

Shikamaru acabó con la misión siendo un total desastre. Su mejor amigo y Neji casi mueren, Naruto había luchado hasta el final con Sasuke sin conseguir nada más que un vacío y un protector de Konoha rayado. Kiba y él habían sido los mejores parados.

Temari vio al joven llorar y no pudo evitar sentir empatía. Ella también había fracasado en alguna misión, o también había estado a punto de perder a gente importante para ella. Esas caídas no eran más que lo común para crecer. Crecer a partir de heridas que cicatrizan en la piel. Quizás el chico, pese a lo vago y pasota, era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Esa misión sirvió para que Gaara en parte pagara el daño hecho a Rock Lee durante su combate en las preliminares y finalmente, de ese pequeño modo, sintieron su deuda saldada. Aunque la mayor deuda era con Naruto por hacer entender a su hermano que aún podía ser feliz y demostrar que él no era un monstruo. Sin embargo Naruto había perdido casi todo en esta ocasión y aunque fuera algo triste a Temari le emocionó ver a Gaara preocupado por otros.

El quinto día tras volver de la misión en el que mencionó a Shikamaru, Kankurō enarcó una ceja.

—Nos has contado eso como unas cuarenta veces. ¿Tanto te gusta hablar del Nara?

Y Temari por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió vergüenza, tanta que acabó enfadándose con Kankurō y regañándole por algo que no veía a cuento. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ni ella lo sabía pero sin duda algo sin importancia.

En las siguientes ocasiones que se encontró con Shikamaru una sensación extraña creció dentro de Temari. Era divertido molestarle y hacerle rabiar y quejarse, pero también era increíble verle hacer mil y una estrategias distintas a cada cual más eficaz. Sin duda era interesante.

* * *

Las tardes de entrenamiento conjunto se hicieron una tradición entre Temari, Kankurō y Gaara. Era divertido y beneficioso para ellos, aprendían y mejoraban juntos. Gaara se abría cada vez más a ellos y su relación cada vez iba mejor.

En momentos así, Temari no podía evitar pensar en cómo tardaron tanto en llegar a esa época. Cómo pudieron vivir años sufriendo, Gaara soledad y dolor y ellos remordimiento y pena. El tiempo pasado nunca les abandonaría pero a veces parecía tan lejano que costaba pensar que solo hacía meses de aquel infierno. Sin embargo las nuevas y buenas sensaciones embriagan todo como el más caro de los perfumes.

Y ese era un perfume que los tres amaban.

La quinta vez que Temari se levantó para dar una vuelta inútil y nerviosa por la casa, Kankurō suspiró.

—Va a estar bien. Ya se relaciona mejor.

—Esa gente sigue viéndole un monstruo.

—Pero él les va a demostrar que se equivocan. Y si no, siempre puedo hacerles una visita —dijo Kankurō con un tono intimidante que hizo que el rostro tenso de Temari se relajara.

Volvió al sofá donde Kankurō pasaba de canal en la televisión demostrando que aunque sus palabras fueran confiadas también estaba ansioso por la vuelta de su hermano. Gaara había aprendido a relacionarse con ellos, a ver las cosas buenas y las cosas malas de la hermandad. A vivir como una verdadera familia y a ser ninja a su lado. Pero seguía teniendo difícil la aceptación del pueblo, algo que a Temari le sabía a hipocresía. Y la más cruel además. Si Gaara tenía dentro un _Bijū_ era justamente para usarlo en caso de que la villa fuera atacada; sin embargo justo por eso era rechazado. Era irónico e hipócrita pero no podía culpar del todo al pueblo.

Esta vez, Gaara había ido de misión con otros ninjas de la villa, algo inusual. Pero el mismo Gaara lo había pedido, no quería depender siempre de la compañía de Kankurō y Temari, no cuando apuntaba a grandes hazañas por su villa.

—Suenas a hermano abusador que intimida a niños que se meten con su débil hermano pequeño —comentó Temari más relajada mientras los canales seguían pasando en manos de Kankurō como los minutos en el reloj.

—Esa es justamente la situación.

—Obviando el detalle de que Gaara es más fuerte que tú.

—Siempre tienes que estropear mis momentos guays. Qué martirio.

—Gracias —respondió con orgullo Temari mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Quince minutos después, Kankurō volvió a hablar.

—Gaara quiere ser Kazekage.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas.

Pero lo que escuchaba era lo más difícil que había escuchado desde que Kankurō con tres años usó ceras de colores para pintarse la cara diciendo que se haría un maquillaje perfecto digno del mejor marionetista.

—Es imposible, el pueblo no le aceptará.

—Él se ganará la aceptación.

—Sabes que no es tan fácil.

Kankurō apagó el televisor y miró a Temari con una sonrisa sincera, quizás de las más sinceras, esas que solo regalaba a sus hermanos.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero confiar en que lo conseguirá. Yo le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Temari parpadeó aún sin procesar la información.

—Kazekage…

Y su susurró quedo olvidado cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse. Gaara estaba allí, con la ropa sucia y rota en ciertas partes y una venda en el brazo. Ambos fueron hacia él sin pensarlo.

—¿Te han herido? —preguntó Kankurō expresando la duda que también tenía Temari. Era casi imposible vencer la barrera de arena de Gaara.

—Estaba protegiendo a los demás con casi toda mi arena, pero no es grave.

Kankurō le lanzo una mirada extraña a Temari. Una que podía interpretar como «¿Lo ves?». Gaara había cambiado sin duda y este cambio le ayudaría a dejar atrás todo lo que una vez fue. Ser Kazekage de repente no parecía algo tan difícil.

—Entonces es una gran herida —pronunció Temari pasando la mano por encima de la venda en el brazo de Gaara.

Gaara sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como un niño al que acaban de alabar por un dibujo.

* * *

La arena de Gaara recubrió una de las marionetas de Kankurō mientras saltaba para evitar el ataque de Temari. Kankurō exclamó una maldición y Temari dejó escapar una risa orgullosa. Gaara no dijo nada.

Entrenar juntos era algo normal entre ellos. Dos contra uno, era lo más común. Normalmente Kankurō y Temari contra Gaara. Y normalmente perdían pero cada vez se acercaban más a la victoria.

—Dejémoslo por hoy. Gaara tiene mañana una misión importante así que debería descansar.

Kankurō chistó con la lengua mirando a Gaara como cuestionando que fuera cierto, cuando Gaara asintió con la cabeza, pateó una piedra.

—Eres tan aguafiestas.

—Y tú tan tonto, y yo no me quejo, lo acepto porque no nos queda otra que aguantarte así —pronunció Temari dando inicio a una nueva discusión de esas tontas que eran el pan de cada día entre Kankurō y Temari.

Gaara observaba esas peleas y se entretenía con ellas. A veces mediaba para pararlas porque se le hacían pesadas, otras veces se posicionaba de parte de uno e iba contra el contrario.

—Si sigues así de borde te vas a quedar soltera toda la vida.

Temari se dio la vuelta para recoger algunos _kunais_ que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo del lugar que habían usado como escenario de su entrenamiento.

—No me hace falta nadie a mi lado para ser feliz.

Garra miró a Kankurō esperando la contestación de este que no tardo en llegar.

—No, si no te casas te tendremos que aguantar cerca toda la vida. Mejor cásate y vete a… algún lugar, algo como Konoha —dijo codeando a Gaara para que dijera algo. Gaara sonrió entendiendo por donde iba su hermano, pero no picaría a su hermana con ese ninja de Konoha. No esta vez.

Temari se giró con las cejas fruncidas, había aprendido a tratar ese tema sin alterarse o sin sentir su sangre subir a sus mejillas. No, no se iba a dejar provocar por Kankurō. Al menos no en ese tema.

—Vaya, ya veo que no os daría ninguna pena perderme de vista. Qué bonito.

—Nos la daría —dijo Gaara pronunciándose al fin—. Dolería como respirar entre fuego quemándonos con cada bocanada, pero serías feliz y eso nos bastaría.

El _kunai_ que estaba recogiendo del suelo se le escurrió a Temari entre los dedos. Se incorporó y miró a sus hermanos. Kankurō despeinaba el pelo de Gaara con cariño mientras le decía algo como que se había vuelto muy perceptivo y sentimental. Temari se mordió el labio tratando de evitar sonreír como una tonta.

Echó a andar y cuando estuvo de espalda a ellos volvió a andar.

—Da igual donde esté, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesitéis.

Entonces sonrió. Porque daba igual que estuviera en la otra punta del mundo o en Konoha, sus hermanos siempre podrían contar con ella en cualquier momento. Gaara sonrió también y solo la risa de Kankurō hizo eco de ese cariño que en momentos como ese y de forma sutil se expresaban.

—Ya lo sabemos. No hay quien se libre de ti —comentó Kankurō.

Nadie más dijo nada de camino a casa. El silencio era algo que habían aprendido a apreciar al lado de Gaara. Además no había nada que decir, a su modo ya decían todo.

Decían que Kankurō y Gaara sabían más de lo que Temari sospechaba. Decían que la apoyaban. Decían que la querían y que respetarían lo que ella quisiera. Y no había que decir nada más.

* * *

Con Gaara como líder de la villa muchas cosas cambiaron. La opinión de parte del pueblo, el avance de la villa, el reconocimiento de la gente hacia los _Jinchūriki_ más allá que como simples contenedores.

La muerte de Gaara fue algo que pocos supieron, porque prefirieron dejarlo entre los que lo habían presenciado sin embargo el sacrificio de Chiyo si se comunicó a todo el pueblo y por palabras del propio Gaara.

Akatsuki sería un problema a tratar aunque con Sunagakure ya nada tenía que ver. El Akatsuki proveniente de esa villa había muerto y su _Jinchūriki_ había perdido su _Bijū_. Casi era algo tranquilizador pero algo les decía que los planes de Akatsuki terminarían involucrando a todas las naciones.

Temari y sus hermanos siguieron con su rutina, rutina que desde que Gaara era Kazekage era algo distinta. Se habían convertido en sus consejeros y le ayudaban con los temas del liderazgo de la villa. Ambos sabían que aún muchos no le aceptaban como líder, entre ellos los viejos del consejo pero la realidad era que Gaara era el Kazekage y nada podían hacer en su contra. Sin embargo había otras cosas que conllevaba ser el Kazekage.

—Como vuelva a ver a otra chiquilla rondando el edificio del Kazekage con grititos, la echaré.

—Oh vamos, déjalas, Gaara tiene fans, es algo genial. ¿No?

—No si son tan ruidosas. Kankurō, se nota que no has tratado con ellas.

—No, ni quiero. Me da envidia que mi hermanito tenga fans.

—Lo suponía —respondió Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

Kankurō terminó de empacar lo que necesitaba y se puso una capa para soportar la arena del desierto.

—Bien, me voy ya. Cuida de Gaara y no os matéis en mi ausencia.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que da discusiones! Vete de una vez.

—Ya, ya. No seas tan dura. Juro que volveré de una pieza y no intimides demasiado a sus fans. Quizás nuestra futura cuñada está entre ellas.

Temari resopló haciendo que su flequillo se moviera. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar.

Kankurō se fue y Temari también partió hacia la oficina de Gaara. Ese día tenían que ordenar unos documentos y seguir con la investigación hacia Akatsuki. Su hermano como _exjinchūriki_ se había tomado ese tema muy en serio y ella no podía culparlo.

—¿Kankurō se ha marchado ya?

Temari asintió despreocupada mientras seguía organizando documentos. Nunca imaginó que el trabajo de Kazekage era tan pesado, aunque quien menos lo imaginó era Gaara sin duda; sin embargo él parecía feliz en su trabajo y eso bastaba.

Cuando levantó la vista de los papeles notó a Gaara con la vista perdida por la ventana. Suspiró.

—Oye, que la que suele preocuparse soy yo.

—Quiero quitarte el puesto —comentó Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya, claro. Por cierto, deja de hacerlo.

—¿El qué?

Temari le miró enarcando una ceja. Era demasiado increíble cuando Gaara a fingía inocencia, ella sabía que a Gaara no se le escapaba nada. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella.

—El darme todas las misiones que consistan ir a Konoha. Eres demasiado obvio, más que Kankurō si cabe.

—Es casualidad.

La indiferencia de Gaara fue tan falsa que Temari estalló en risas. Gaara se unió a ella poco después.

—Kankurō te está enseñando e influenciando demasiado.

—Quizás. Pero confío demasiado en ti como ninja. ¿Quién mejor para visitar nuestra villa amiga?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y le plantó una nueva montaña de documentos a su hermano en su mesa. Luego se fue a la ventana para mirar a través de ella y descansar un rato. Una suave brisa le acarició al llegar a esta.

—En el fondo no me molesta tanto —pronunció tras darle demasiadas vueltas a si decirlo o no hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

—Sabes demasiado.

—Sí.

—No juegues a un juego en el que ambos podemos jugar. ¿Qué me dices de tus fans? —preguntó girándose para mirar a Gaara.

—No digo nada, no me molestan ni me ilusionan en especial.

Y Temari asintió antes de salir de la sala. Porque era cierto. Porque Gaara al final siempre sabía y siempre estaba acertado. Ese día llegaría pronto a su fin. Ambos pasarían un rato pensando en Kankurō y su misión. Temari pensaría además en la siguiente misión que tuviera que hacerla ir a Konoha y Gaara volvería a pensar en Akatsuki y su amigo Naruto.

* * *

La cuarta vez que Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro Temari le miró preocupada. Llevaba horas trabajando sin pausa, organizar un ejército y saber que una guerra se les venía encima no era nada fácil ni nada bueno. Entendía que Gaara se sintiera cansado y agobiado, por no decir preocupado. Nunca hubiera pensado que viviría la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y en el fondo ahora lo único que podía pensar era que esperaba sobrevivir para contarla. Ella y sus hermanos. Y quizás alguien más.

—Gaara, tienes derecho a enfadarte, ¿sabes? Nadie va a juzgarte, ni hay nada malo, todos tenemos un límite, además estamos solos.

Gaara levantó la vista de los informes médicos que leía de sus _Jōnin_ y miró a su hermana un rato antes de volver a suspirar.

—Estoy enfadado, sí. No solo tengo mucho trabajo, me enfurece y entristece saber en la situación en la que estamos. Que tengamos que combatir con un enemigo peligroso. Lo único que me consuela es saber que todas las villas se han unido en pos de la victoria, algo insólito.

—Normal, sería estúpido que no lo hubieran hecho, tenemos un enemigo común.

Gaara asintió y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Llevaba horas sin parar y hasta sentía su cabeza quemarle. Y eso eran solo los preparativos de la guerra. Lo peor, la guerra en sí, ni había empezado aún. Solo pensar la cantidad de muertes que se llevaría hacía que el dolor de su cabeza aumentara.

Temari le puso un té en la mesa y le miró preocupada.

—Temari, vuelve a casa, yo iré más tarde. No me esperéis para cenar.

—Ni hablar. No estoy tan cansada.

—Por favor, quiero estar solo.

Temari le miró como si pudiera ver a través de él. La mirada decidida de Gaara le recibió. No iba a poder convencerle de lo contrario. Miró por la ventana viendo como el atardecer daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

—No te exijas demasiado, aún quedan días.

Tras decir eso se fue de la sala dejando a Gaara en un silencio y soledad que necesitaba. Quizás para tranquilizarse, quizás para maldecir una vez más el egoísmo y la maldad en las personas que les habían llevado ante tal situación.

Kankurō en su taller arreglaba su nueva y especial marioneta para la guerra cuando Temari entró en él.

—Bonita pieza —murmuró tocando los cabellos rojos de dicha marioneta.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Gaara dice que no le esperemos para cenar. Está hasta arriba de trabajo pero es más terco que una mula.

—No tiene a quien parecerse —dijo Kankurō con ironía mientras miraba a su hermana y esta asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón—. Bueno, entonces le esperaremos.

—Claro.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer o puedes ayudarme?

—Puedo ayudarte. Así acabaras antes.

Kankurō asintió y le dijo qué hacer a su hermana. Desde que habían recibido la noticia sobre la incipiente guerra sus peleas tontas y discusiones habían disminuido. En parte porque las preocupaciones les llenaban el alma y le desbordaban los sentidos. En parte porque no era momento de perder el tiempo.

Gaara llegó pasada la medianoche, cuando Kankurō ya opinaba que picaría algo porque se moría de hambre.

—Os dije que no me esperarais.

—Ya, pero eres el pequeñajo, solo tienes autoridad como Kage y nosotros ninjas. En temas de casa, no.

Solo Kankurō podía decir algo así y quedarse tan tranquilo pero así era. Temari no opinó nada y fue a la cocina, aunque sus ganas de cocinar estaban por los suelos. Sin embargo cuando Kankurō entró en esta la rubia se temió lo peor.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lleváis todo el día trabajando, hoy cocino yo.

—Oh dios, Gaara, ve preparando ninjas médicos.

Aunque Gaara en el salón, no respondió.

—Muy graciosa.

—Nos vas a envenenar.

—No lo haré.

Con una pelea en la que Gaara no hizo acto de presencia y muchas dudas de Temari, Kankurō se apropió —solo por esa noche— de la cocina. Temari volvió al salón y se encontró una escena que daba más ternura de la que pudiera pensar. Gaara estaba tumbado en el sofá como pocas veces le veían, dormido. Definitivamente el cansancio había podido con él. Pobre Gaara, que cuando despertara tendría que comer la comida de Kankurō. Su hermano no merecía tanta desgracia en un solo día. Temari sonrió ante sus pensamientos antes de cubrirle con una manta y se fue a leer un libro.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista despertaron a Gaara. Probaron la comida de Kankurō y como Temari ya esperaba, sabía horrible. Pocas veces había visto una expresión tan rara en el rostro de Gaara.

—Sabe fatal.

—¡Oye! Que lo he hecho con todo mi amor.

—Pues tu amor sabe mal, pero aprecio el sentimiento.

Kankurō se rió. Porque solo Gaara podía decir algo así con un rostro totalmente serio. Al final acabaron cenando en un negocio que aún se encontraba abierto. Ramen. Gaara comentó que era la comida favorita de Naruto. Temari habló del puesto Ichiraku Ramen en el cual había comido ramen con Shikamaru en una de sus visitas a Konoha. Kankurō no dijo nada. Observando cómo sus hermanos perdían sus pensamientos en Konoha.

* * *

La vida en Konoha era distinta a Sunagakure. Temari estaba segura de ello, pero no le disgustaba. Era cierto que echaba de menos a sus hermanos y a su villa. Que no se acostumbraba al clima de Konoha. A la cantidad de vegetación que le rodeaba. Pero había aprendido a vivir con ello.

A veces sentía que su rol se había invertido. Antes, cuando vivía en Sunagakure su hermano la enviaba a misiones en Konoha para que —de forma nada sutil— se viera con Shikamaru. Ahora era al contrario, estaba casada con Shikamaru y era Kakashi quien le enviaba a Sunagakure para cualquier informe que hubiera que dar. Algo que rara vez pasaba pues los tiempos de paz eran muy tranquilos.

Ese día se había vuelto a levantar con mareos y vómitos y ya no iba a dejarlo pasar más. En su camino al hospital pensó en esa posibilidad que le venía acechando desde el primer mareo, pero no quiso pensarlo demasiado. Para no hacerse ilusiones. La vida le había enseñado a ser realista y no soñadora. A no hacerse ilusiones y ni los tiempos de paz cambiarían su forma de ser seria y realista.

Sin embargo cuando Sakura le sonrió antes de darle el resultado de la prueba, Temari supo que no estaba equivocada. Apenas escuchó la charla de Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba embarazada y sentía una sensación extraña en su interior. Por supuesto estaba feliz. Ser madre quizás no era uno de sus planes actuales pero tampoco era algo que no le gustara. Sin embargo su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto de forma incansable. Llegó a su casa casi sin reparar en la dirección de sus pasos, por inercia. Shikamaru estaba en una misión y no volvería hasta la tarde si todo iba bien, que iría, eran tiempos de paz al fin y al cabo.

Preparó un té y se sentó mirando el jardín tradicional que tenía su casa. Luego, por primera vez tocó su barriga. Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Iba a ser madre. Madre. Un rol que siempre admiró. Ella amaba a su madre, esa mujer que le leía cuentos y le peinaba el pelo hasta que la vida se la arrancó de su lado. Seguía echando de menos a su madre en los momentos importantes de su vida como en ese instante. Tener unos padres a los que contarles la noticia era algo que ella no tenía. Ver a una madre ilusionada por ser abuela, tampoco.

Sabía que Yoshino se emocionaría con la noticia, esa mujer la aceptaba y quería como a una hija pero no era lo mismo, nunca lo sería.

Pero en ese momento no era solo el recuerdo de su madre lo que le ponía sensible, sino lo que esto acarreaba. Recordaba de nuevo esa conversación en su habitación tras cepillar su pelo. Su madre embarazada de Gaara. Gaara siendo especial para su madre.

Temari se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cogió el cepillo que guardaba desde su infancia, ese que estaba desconchado y que había perdido algunas púas en sus peleas contra enredos en su cabello rubio. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y volvió a sentarse donde estaba. El té se había quedado frío.

Pasó el cepillo por su pelo mientras una de esas lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos escapaba al fin de la prisión y caminaba por su mejilla.

Ahora, por fin, entendía a su madre en totalidad. No sabía si su hijo sería un niño o una niña, no sabía a quién se parecería o si como decía su madre tendría rasgos únicos. Solo sabía que era especial. Especial porque era alguien a quien ella ya quería aún sin conocerle. Alguien a quien Shikamaru de igual forma querría nada más saber de su existencia. Especial porque era su hijo. Suyo y de Shikamaru. Especial.

Pensó en cómo se tomaría la noticia Shikamaru. La lágrima que había dejado un húmedo camino en su mejilla fue acompañada de una sonrisa. Shikamaru se alegraría. Probablemente cuando el bebé llorara diría que era «problemático» pero se quedaría a su lado hasta que se calmara. Cuando tuviera unos años y sufriera estaría a su lado para ayudarle, para ser un gran padre como Shikaku lo fue con él. Protegería a ese niño así como ella lo haría. Ese niño que sería un Rey, y una de las nuevas hojas que poblarían la villa.

Pensó en Kankurō y Gaara y tuvo más ganas que nunca de volver a su villa natal. De contarles la nueva y verles la cara. De ver la sonrisa sincera e ilusionada de Gaara. De sentir el abrazo fuerte y conmocionado de Kankurō. Pensó y pensó hasta imaginar mucho más allá. Kankurō sería un tío que consentiría a su sobrino mientras que Gaara sería más serio pero más cariñoso. Luego pensó que si era una niña probablemente ambos serían sobreprotectores con ella. Pero ella no les dejaría, o no mucho. Si tenía una hija sería una mujer fuerte e independiente como ella. Una mujer que no dependiera de hombres.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, así como la voz de Shikamaru anunciando su llegada. Solo cuando este llegó hasta donde se encontraba, le notó.

—Ya estoy en casa —susurró Shikamaru en su oído tras haberlo dicho un par de veces sin recibir respuesta.

Temari se giró bruscamente tirando la taza y haciéndola añicos que se mancharon con el té congelado.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Parece que estás en otro mundo.

Temari sonrió y se puso de pie. Luego se acercó a Shikamaru.

—Tengo algo que decirte. Algo importante.

—¿Tanto como para estés así?

—Desde luego, tan importante como el Rey en el _shōgi_.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y Temari rió.

Importante como el Rey, especial como alguien que es amado.

 _·Fin·_

* * *

.

No me gusta enrollarme en las notas de autor pero esta vez lo debo. En primer lugar aclarar que a mí no me gusta Temari, esto es así y no me gusta nada el ShikaTema. Por ello fue algo difícil hacer esto pero lo hice con cariño para una amiga así que fue una muy buena experiencia. Partiendo de eso me hubiera gustado poner más ShikaTema pero me sentía incapaz y no quería hacerlo forzado o hacerlo mal, por ello la participación de Shikamaru es muy pequeña, de hecho ni iba a salir pero al final resultó así. Sin embargo quiero pensar que el ShikaTema está claro desde la mitad o así y en varias partes.

Por otro lado quería mostrar algo nuevo de Temari, más allá de la ninja fuerte, orgullosa, seria, ruda y hasta borde y sarcástica que podemos ver. Sino su lado más personal, como hija, como hermana, como mujer, como madre. Centrándome en hija y hermana porque estos hermanos me gustan y el género _Family_ también.

No creo que acabe cíclico pero si un poco que es lo que quería. Empezaba con tres elementos en esencial: un cepillo, una madre y embarazo y el «ser especial». Quería acabarlo con ello.

Y bueno qué mas… El OOC me aterra, como ya dije no me gusta Temari y no suelo escribir de ella así que temo mucho el OOC pero quería enfocarla más como humana que como ninja. Una hermana mayor que habrá hecho de madre casi toda su vida, una hermana que al principio no tenía relación con Gaara pero que luego entiende que quizás ella erró y que aún hay tiempo de cambiar y que cuando esto pasa lo disfruta. No sé. En general espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Disfruté haciendo este recorrido por la vida de Temari. Disfruté los momentos de hermanos. Y espero que a Ana le guste y si a alguien más lo lee pues también.


End file.
